


The One Where Joey and JJ Are Oblivious And In Love

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, M/M, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's in love and the others aren't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Joey and JJ Are Oblivious And In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a huge CBJ fan for some odd reason and I wanted to do a little fic about them before my next fic. Also there isn't a lot of Dubinsky/Callahan or Gaborik/Anismov but I'm going to do a some more CBJ stuff soon!

When February hit most NHL players were either A) excited for the Sochi Olympics or B) getting some damn time off to relax from the grind of a NHL season. Ryan wasn’t really excited for either. His team was playing great; he was having a glorious, career high season. He didn’t want to just sit around for 2 or 3 weeks watching TV and playing video games, even if it did sound nice for a day or two.

He said good bye to Arty and Dubber after their last game that week. He found it quite funny that Brandon convinced Callahan to take him, even when Sochi wasn’t exactly gay friendly. Arty was making Gabo stay, asking Nick and Mark to keep an eye on him.  
There was one thing that Joey didn’t mention.  
He really didn’t want to not see Jack for 18 days. They weren’t exactly dating, more like flirting a lot and not telling each other their feelings. Boone said they were gross, and if they were going to make out to do it at Jack’s and not there apartment. Cam laughed and called him an idiot when he blushed whenever Jack smiled at him. What does he know his girl has him so whipped.

Anyways, he still didn’t want Jack to go for so long. He was still going to be in the states at least, since team USA’s scouts are retarded or something (Passing up him and Ryan? Really?). But he was used to seeing him every day. What if when the breaks over Jack’s moved on?

He spends the first 3 days sulking and playing Mario Kart with Murray and Jenner. Most of the team fucked off while they had the chance so they were his only real choice. Plus it was kind of funny to listen to them fight over which celebrity girl is hottest. After about 62 hours of them though he got kind of board and went and got wasted with Gabo.

“This city has awful bars.” Marian says after the bartender takes there order “No good liquor like in New York.”

“Should you even be drinking on your pain pills?”

Marian laughs “No need to be worried Joey.”

“God I hate how you all call me that.”

“Not when JJ call you that.” He says with a wink. Joey glares at him.

They don’t get too wasted but enough that they cab home instead. Marian says goodnight and stumbles up to his apartment door. Then the cabbie asks for Joey’s address. Before he even realizes what he’s said the cabbie is half way to Jack’s block instead of his own.

He wakes up the next morning with a major hangover in what looks like a bedroom. Then he hears Jack in the kitchen talking on the phone with someone. Fuck he totally doesn’t remember anything past the cab pulling up here. His cloths are still on so at least he didn’t fuck up too bad.  
“Oh hey you’re up.” 

Ryan looks up from where his face was smothered by the pillow. Jack’s standing in the door way holding a cup of coffee and Tylenol. How is he still single?  
“So do remember what you said last night?” Jack asks once Ryan’s swallowed the pills and drank almost the whole cup of coffee.  
“Probably something stupid.”

“Stupider then the crap Dubinsky says?”

Ryan snorts “Wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Well,” Jack starts “You came in, almost started talking then ran to the bathroom but you never actually threw up. Then once I got you some water you started blabbing a ton of Boone’s secrets and told me some dirty stuff about Gabo and Arty I never wanted to know.”

“I never wanted to know either Gaby just told me!”

Jack laughs “Then you told me that you wish you were more like Gabo because he can actually tell Arty he loves him and you can’t.  
“I don’t love Arty.” Ryan tells him a little too quickly. “I probably meant to say I wish I could tell you.”

“That-“  
“That I love you...” Ryan mumbles into his coffee cup.

It’s quite for a moment. Ryan almost things he’s going to actually throw up when. “That’s cool, I love you too so it’s not like it’s a problem, I mean-“  
“Wait you do?”

“Well yeah I’ve been trying to tell you for months I’m just bad at that stuff.” Jack shrugs “At least I didn’t drunkenly tell you I love, like,"”

Joey shoves him playfully. Then Jack grabs his face and kisses him. 

After they pull away they giggle a second before going right back in.  
When the breaks over and everyone gets back to practice and Dubber and Wiz laugh at Jack’s hickies for a good 10 minutes Joey is 100% sure he has never blushed so hard.

Boone is never going to let him live that one down.


End file.
